


Twin Tempters

by Merfilly



Series: Separating Sparks [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: tf_speedwriting, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Canon, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early in Optimus's ascension to power, the Twins decide to flout tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin Tempters

There were conventions on how Prime's bodyguards were to act. They were never to become involved with the Prime in any fashion other than watching over Prime, and teaching Prime how to defend itself.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, for all that they were considered the best mechs in the Guard, held little regard for traditions that stood between them and pleasure.

That was how the very young Optimus Prime found himself buzzing for the first time, pinned between the twins in a hostel.

He had to admit that tradition didn't mean much when Spark twins were leading a mech into temptation.


End file.
